Law enforcement entities currently have certain computer systems and other hardware to perform real time field checks on individuals, vehicles and articles. Typically, these checks are performed by submitting identity indicia to be checked against Federal and/or local criminal check systems such as CJIS (Criminal Justice Information System) or NCIC (National Criminal Information Center), and other sensitive law enforcement only databases. While certain inter-departmental law enforcement sharing of information has increased the productivity and efficiency of law enforcement, it is evident that law enforcement cannot be everywhere, all the time. To this end, a limited number of law enforcement resources would necessitate an efficient information sharing of private and public security resources so that the reach of law enforcement can be legitimately expanded in the ongoing efforts to fight crime and terrorism.
To make matters worse, critical infrastructure (such as power plants, chemical or nuclear facilities, bridges, skyscrapers, ports, etc.) and other important facilities are often controlled, if not owned, by private entities. Frequently, the premises of critical infrastructure and important facilities may be watched by private security guards or teams. Given this reality, and considering the logistical and physical limitations on law enforcement in helping to protect the public, it is wise to consider options that might involve private corporations and private individuals (such as private security forces of designated facilities and infrastructure) who could assist in preventing and/or solving acts of crime and terrorism that might transpire in connection with, or on the premises of such private entities. Unfortunately, current private/law enforcement partnerships tend to include such programs like community outreach, neighborhood watches, etc. and typically do not offer a concrete way to combat crime and homeland security. Moreover, private entities who may control important facilities and infrastructure do not really benefit from such partnerships, particularly given that such private entities have no reliable way to conduct checks of their own on those that enter on their premises, as access to law enforcement databases is restricted to public law enforcement only. Thus, without such capabilities, the current “checks” (e.g., having sign in sheets, writing down ID and license plate numbers, etc.) that private entities may do on those who enter their premises is of little benefit to either the private entity, in terms of protecting its property and on-site persons, and is of virtually no benefit to law enforcement in preventing or solving illegal activities. As such, there is a need for a private-public mechanism that allows credible security checks of private property entrants at designated sites through law-enforcement avenues, without running afoul of prohibitions against private access to sensitive law-enforcement databases.